valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowman Vol 3 6
| Series = Shadowman | Volume = 3 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Masquerade, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Comus ** Hecuba ** Incubus ** Pandorus ** Phebus ** Tyresias * Villains: * ** Inquisitor * * Other Characters: * Bloydor Shlavel * Donny the Geek * Howard Allen Waite * Hieroglyphs of Protection * Holy See of Rome * Ibn-al Fazal * Jesus Christ * Marie Laveau * Petulengra * Venjar Gol Locations: * * ** * ** * * ** *** * ** Dunwich * ** Items: * "The Fifth Horseman" * Invitation to Masquerade Vehicles: * Credits , * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The real " " novel is a 1980 techno-thriller (not written by Howard Allen Waite). * The series was canceled after this issue, however, another six issues had already been solicited – by the same creative team of Abnett, Lanning, Broome, and Regla: ** Shadowman (Volume 3) #7 · (01/2000) The conclusion of the "Never Ending Party!" Shadowman finds himself powerless to stop an evil cabalist's plans to suck all the necromantic energy from all of the party-goers! If these machinations come to pass, half of New Orleans may be destroyed! All this, plus Master Darque rears his ugly head! ** Shadowman (Volume 3) #8 · (02/2000) Shadow Man and Astrid decide to date. But when it comes to these two, dating isn't a regular thing. Shadow Man and Astrid find themselves stranded in another dimension, and must traverse weird and strange landscapes to find their way home. However, instead of finding home, they end up 25 years in our future... where vampires have taken over the world! ** Shadowman (Volume 3) #9 · (03/2000) Shadow Man and Astrid must overthrow the twisted vampire ruled future Earth to return to the present. Surprisingly the leader of the Vampire Earth is someone very familiar to Shadow Man. Who you ask? Buy the book, and find out! ** Shadowman (Volume 3) #10 · (04/2000) Shadow Man and Astrid are still trapped in a future Earth that is wrong. Really wrong. The Shadow mantle has taken over the Earth and only Shadow Man can stop it. But what if he's the cause of it?! ** Shadowman (Volume 3) #11 · (05/2000) Bellos cannot be defeated. Shadow Man and Astrid must return to the present, and the only way can do that is to find Mama Nettie. But, will they find Mama Nettie, and can they stop Bellos in the present before he changes the future? ** Shadowman (Volume 3) #12 · (06/2000) Astrid and Michael make it back to present day. The Earth is solved from vampiric infestation... or is it? What will Shadow Man do when he faces Bellos in present day? Cap him? Hug him? Have a party? Also, an ending that you just wouldn't believe! Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Shadowman Vol 3 6.jpg Panels Shadowman Vol 3 6 001.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 002.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 003.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 004.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 005.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 006.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 007.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 008.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 009.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 010.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 011.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 012.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 013.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 014.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 015.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 016.jpg Shadowman Vol 3 6 017.jpg Related References External links